A little LoveSick?
by SweetFantasiesBitterRealities
Summary: Aki has started to have a little love-sickness over Ichinose. How will it work out? Rated T just to be safe, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Mitsuko:Hello! This is my newest fanfic, starring Aki-san and Ichinose-san.

Aki: You were serious about this?

Mitsuko: Of course I was.

Ichinose: This is going to be embarrassing for us…..

Mitsuko: it was embarrassing for me during my story, now everyone please enjoy!

Domon: Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.

Chapter 1

Ichinose's P.O.V.

It was a sunny morning and I felt terrible because I had just failed a Math test. My score was 55 but at least it was higher than Endou's score which was 45. I'm usually good at math, but I haven't been able to concentrate lately.

"Ichinose, come see me at the staff room later", said the teacher after handing me my paper, "you too Endou."

"Hai, sensei", replied Endou and I but I was not as enthusiastic as Endou. After the teacher left everyone started to go to their friends since it was study period.

"I can't believe you both failed, especially Ichinose", said Domon.

"Yeah, I'm usually fairly good at math", I said.

"Well, I'm at fault for falling asleep in class", said Endou which was absolutely true because he was sleeping in class for the entire week.

"We have to go to the staff room later so Domon, tell everyone we'll be late for lunch", I said.

"No problem, I'll give them the message", said Domon casually, he's my child hood friend along with Aki.

-At the staff room-

Endou just exited the staff room and I went up to him. "Hey, Endou, how'd it go?" I asked him.

"I'm going to take remedial classes", said Endou sadly, "I'll see you at the soccer field."

"Ichinose, come in now", instructed the teacher, "You usually don't fail your tests so I'll let you off with a warning, but…."

_A 'but'? I don't like the sound of that._

"But you will have a tutor until your grades improve", stated the teacher.

"Sensei, who'll be my tutor?" I asked him.

"Aki Kino, please tell her for me. You'll start the sessions today after school", said the teacher.

"Hai, sensei", I said then left for the soccer field.

-At the soccer field-

"Ah, I can see Ichinose-san", I heard Mitsuko say. (A/n: if you read 'New girl at Raimon' then you already know about Mitsuko)

"Hey, there guys. Did you guys eat ahead of me already?" I asked them.

"Nope we all wanted to wait for you" said Endou smiling as usual.

"What did the teacher say?" asked Aki.

"He said that I have to get a tutor until my grades improve", I told her.

"Who's your tutor?" asked Aki who seemed very curious.

"You are, apparently", I said, "He also said that we start today."

"Oh, okay…." said Aki with an unusual tone of voice for her.

"Minna {everyone} (A/n: don't know how to spell it)! Time for practice!" yelled Coach Kudou. We all began to have a practice game, but I was really bothered by Aki's words.

_Okay? Usually Aki would say things more cheerfully. Wait, does she not want to tutor me? Does she hate me now or something? _I was so focused on my thoughts on Aki that I didn't even notice the ball heading towards my face, then WHAM! The only thing I heard before I got knocked out was everyone shouting my name. I woke up a few minutes later on Aki's lap.

"Ah, Ichinose-kun, you've woken up! Thank goodness", said Aki relieved, "What happened? You usually pay more attention to your surroundings." But before I could answer Aki's question, I immediately remembered the position I was in and stood up with a flushed face.

"Darling! Are you okay?" asked Rika who jumped me as soon as I stood up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine", I told her, "and can you let me go? I can't breathe."

"Sorry, darling", apologized Rika.

"Ichinose-kun, are you sure you're okay? Your face is a bit red", asked Aki with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, he's fine Aki. His face is probably red from lo- mph!"Domon was saying until I covered his mouth.

"Lo- what?" asked Aki.

"Nothing! It was nothing! Domon was just kidding! Right, Domon?" I said glaring at him.

"Y-yeah! Nothing! Just a little joke!" said Domon.

Normal P.O.V.

-After Practice-

"Ichinose-kun, let's have the tutoring session at your house", said Aki.

"Tutoring session?" asked Ichinose who obviously forgot.

"I think that hit on the head made you forget. I have to tutor you until your grades improve, remember?" said Aki.

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" said Ichinose.

"Let's go", said Aki.

-At Ichinose's house-

"Here we are", said Ichinose, "Come on in."

"Thanks, I'll sit in the living room first", said Aki.

"Okay, I'll get us some drinks", said Ichinose leaving for the kitchen. After a while he came back in.

"Here you go", said Ichinose handing her the drink.

"Thank you, now let's start", said Aki, and after an hour they ended it, "Bye Ichinose-kun. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Aki!" said Ichinose and closed the door, "It's finally over. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment around Aki, well time for a bath."

-At school-

"Ohayo, Ichinose!" greeted Domon, "So what did you and Aki do last night?"

"N-nothing! What the heck are you implying?" asked Ichinose.

"Geez, I thought you had confessed to her last night. I mean, you two were alone in a room, it was the perfect time", said Domon.

"*blushes* No way was I going to do that! Besides, she likes Endou", said Ichinose.

"You could have at least tried", said Domon.

"Whatever! Let's get to class!" said Ichinose.

-In history class-

"Hey, Endou! Wake up! You can't sleep here!" whispered Domon, "The teacher will see you."

"Endou Mamoru!" yelled the teacher, but no answer so she shouted again, "ENDOU MAMORU!"

"WAH! I'm awake!" shouted Endou but since he was leaning backwards he fell down with his chair. Everyone was trying to muffle their laughter.

"Endou, I know that you are training hard for your soccer matches but refrain from falling asleep in my class", scolded the teacher.

"Gomenasai, sensei", apologized Endou.

-During Lunch-

"Domon-san and Ichinose-san are here, but Endou-san isn't with them", pointed out Mitsuko.

"How good is your eyesight?" asked Gazelle.

"Don't know", answered Mitsuko.

"Hey, guys", greeted Domon.

"Hi, where's Mamoru-kun?" asked Fuyuka.

"In the staff room, he fell asleep during history class", replied Ichinose.

"Then, can we eat without him?" asked Kabeyama.

Aki's P.O.V.

After convincing Kabeyama-kun to wait a little longer for Endou-kun, Rika came with Touko and jumped on Ichinose-kun.

"Darling, I missed you!" said Rika while she was on Ichinose-kun's back.

"*sweat drop*Hi, Rika. You do know I just saw you this morning", said Ichinose-kun.

"Yes, but I really missed you!" shouted Rika hugging him again. _Usually this doesn't bother me, but I feel a little… I don't know how to describe it. Ichinose-kun looks like he's getting tired of it, but he looks really cute- wait? Did I just call my childhood friend cute? I can feel my face heating up! What's wrong with me? _

Outside my thoughts Mitsuko-chan could see my expression on my face and she went up to me.

"…um…..Aki-san, is everything alright? You seem to be bothered by something", asked Mitsuko-chan worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. Honest!" I said.

"That's a lie", said Natsumi-chan.

_Urk! She can read people like a book! _"Yeah, I'm lying", I admitted.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Mitsuko-chan. The girls' minds except for Rika: _Mitsuko-chan, you are so dense at times._

"It's because you're love-sick over Ichinose, right?" said Touko bluntly.

"EH? Why would I be love-sick over Ichinose?" I said.

"Huh? I thought you and Ichinose-san were already dating", said Mitsuko-chan. The girls' minds except for Rika: _Definitely dense…_

"Mitsuko-chan, where did you get that idea from?" asked Aki.

"Domon-san and Haruna-chan (A/n: doesn't call Haruna and the other first years by –san because Haruna is quite persuasive)" answered Mitsuko-chan.

"*angry vein comes out*HARUNA-CHAN…" said Aki.

"Go-gomenasai, Aki, I just assumed it was like that", said Haruna.

"In any case, you like him right?" asked Natsumi.

"I…um…. I'm not sure….." I answered, "Rika likes him, but….."

"*cuts off Aki's sentence* But nothing, Rika actually gave up on Ichinose already. She's just waiting for you to make a move on him", said Touko, "If people think she's still after Ichinose, none of the other girls at school will go near him."

_Is that true? Rika is doing it for me? What should I do?_

End of Chapter 1

Mitsuko: So, how did everybody like it?

Kidou: I didn't think it was that good.

Mitsuko: Kidou-san, that's mean. Maybe I should pair up Haruna and Kogure in a fanfic.

Kidou: Never Mind! That story was good!

Mitsuko: Thank you, but that idea of pairing up Haruna and Kogure has been on my mind for a while. I may just do it.

Kidou: Please don't!

Mitsuko: Don't worry I said 'may'. Everyone please wait for the next one okay?


	2. Lovesick for you forever

Mitsuko: Konnichiwa, mina-san! Here's the second chapter, sorry to make you wait! *bow*

Midorikawa: You sure took your time.

Mitsuko:*teary eyed* Ryuuji-kun, that's so mean. I had school and couldn't use the laptop.

Midorikawa: I'm sorry, Mits- gack!

Saito: Don't make my sister cry!

Fidio: Ah! Saito's back from the dead!

Saito: Only temporarily. I only came here to kick that kid's a**!

Mitsuko: Onii-chan! Watch your language! Anyways, Enjoy!

Fidio: Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.

Chapter 2

Aki's P.O.V.

"*sigh* I couldn't get any sleep last night because of yesterday's conversation…." I said to myself.

"Ohayo, Aki!" greeted Ichinose-kun and Domon-kun.

"Ohayo, Ichinose-kun, Domon-kun", I greeted normally.

"It's been a while since the 3 of us walked to school together", said Domon-kun.

"Yeah, we stopped because I moved to Japan and of Ichinose-kun's accident before", I said.

"Sorry about that, I made you guys worry a lot", apologized Ichinose-kun.

"It's alright, we all got over it", said Domon.

"Let's get to school already", I said to stop Ichinose-kun from getting depressed again.

"Right, we have practice today anyways", said Domon-kun to back me up.

"Okay….sakka yoro ze…." said Ichinose-kun a little depressed and trying to imitate Endou-kun.

"Let's go or Natsumi-chan will scold us", I said as I grabbed both of them and started to drag them both to school.

Normal P.O.V.

"*sees Aki, Ichinose and Domon* Aki-san, Ichinose-san, Domon-san!" said Mitsuko.

"Hi Mitsuko*looks around* where's Natsumi-chan?" asked Aki.

"She's not coming because she has some work to do", explained Mitsuko and notices something, "I can see the rest of the members coming."

"Hey, sorry we're late again", apologized Midorikawa.

"That's normal already so it's not much of a problem", said Mitsuko.

IE members except Mitsuko: _that doesn't make us feel any better!_

"L-let's start practicing", said Kudou-kanto-kun, "Mitsuko, you're on defense, I want to see your defensive hissatsu technique. Everyone else: regular positions."

-Game Start-

"Here I come, Mitsuko-chan!" yelled Rika, "Bed of Roses!"

"Heavenly Illusion!" yelled Mitsuko and Rika sees her version of heaven on earth and gets distracted. Mitsuko steals the ball and passes to Hiroto.

"*snaps out of illusion* oh man! I lost the ball!" shouted Rika in disappointment, by the time she snaps out Hiroto made the goal already.

Afterwards it just goes back and forth, and then ends in a tie.

"Mitsuko-chan", whispered Aki, "Can I talk to you after school behind the gym?"(A/n: no tutoring session today)

"Okay, no problem", whispered Mitsuko.

-After school: behind the gym-

"Arigatou, for coming Mitsuko-chan", thanked Aki.

"It's all right, what did you want to talk about?" asked Mitsuko casually.

"Do you think I should confess to Ichinose-kun? I mean, I have a feeling Rika still likes him so…" explained Aki.

"WH-why are you asking me?" said Mitsuko.

"Because you had to guys confess to you already (A/n: Midorikawa and Fidio)", said Aki bluntly.

"W-well, I guess…. Anyways, I think if you still believe Rika-san still likes Ichinose-san go talk to her about it first", stated Mitsuko while trying to avoid Aki's last statement.

"You sure?" asked Aki.

"Of course, Rika-san is very understanding and we're all friends", reassured Mitsuko.

"I guess that's true", said Aki, "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Good idea, I need to go now. Ryuuji-kun wanted to walk me home today, he's at the gate waiting", said Mitsuko.

"Okay, bye! *watches Mitsuko go to Midorikawa and thinks:_ Those two are so cute together", _said Aki.

Ichinose's P.O.V.

-At Ichinose's house-

"*sigh* I feel bored…." I sighed and starting drinking my soda.

"Because you don't have to tutor with Aki anymore now that your grades improved?" asked Domon.

"*almost chokes on soda* WH-What the hell are you saying?" I stuttered.

"Well, you do like her but you don't have the guts to tell her", said Domon smirking.

"I have the guts!" I shouted in disagreement.

"Then why don't you tell her?" asked Domon.

"I-um-I…ggggrrrr…..I really hate it when you use that psychology thing on me", I said.

"*laughs* then tell her!" Domon said.

"One problem: Rika Urabe", I said sadly.

"I'll tell her for you tomorrow since it's a weekend", suggested Domon.

"Thanks! Now I just text Aki to meet me at the Inazuma Tower tomorrow*texts Aki and receives reply a few minutes later*", said Ichinose.

"What did she say?" asked Domon.

"She said okay and she'll be there at noon tomorrow", I replied.

"Then I should go home now, bye", said Domon.

"Sayoonara", I said.

Aki's P.O.V.

-Time Skip: Saturday-

_Okay, breathe in and out. Nothing to worry about, _I thought to myself then rang Rika's doorbell.

"Oh, hi Aki-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Rika as soon as she opened the door.

"I…um…wanted to talk to you about…." I started until Rika cut me off.

"About Ichinose, right?" said Rika finishing my sentence, "You have nothing to worry about. I've given up on him, besides; a childhood friend to a lover is so cute!"

"B-but…" I stammered.

"But nothing, now go and confess your love!" said Rika fan girlishly.

"Okay, thanks a lot Rika-chan!" I thanked happily and ran off to Inazuma Tower.

Domon's P.O.V.

I was going to Rika's house and saw Aki and hid in the bushes. After Aki left Rika said, "I know you're there Domon, come out now."

"You knew?" I asked.

"Of course, now go tell darl- I mean Ichinose that he and Aki are safe", said Rika.

"Okay, Rika and you are a real good friend, you know that", I complemented.

"Of course I am!" she stated, and then I ran to tell Ichinose.

Ichinose's P.O.V.

I was waiting at the Inazuma tower and saw Aki coming this way. "Aki, you made it", I said happily.

"Yeah, I wouldn't back out on a promise", said Aki.

"I have something to tell you", I told Aki.

"What is it?" asked Aki then I stared into her eyes and blushed furiously.

"I- I lo- lo….." I stammered. _Darn it! Why can't I say it! I know what to say but I the words won't come out._

"Ichinose-kun, are you okay?" asked Aki.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. What I'm trying to say is that I- I lo-lo-"I stuttered.

Domon's P.O.V.

_Is Ichinose stammering? Is he finally going to confess? _I was thinking then I turned to see Natsumi, Fuyuka, Touko, Mitsuko, who was peculiarly perched at the top of a tree branch, Rika and Haruna who both had video cameras.

I crawled over to them and started whispering, "What are you guys doing here? And Rika, how on earth did you get here before me?"

"Easy, I rode my bike", she whispered, "Now be quiet we are about to see love in the making."

Good luck Ichinose, you're going to need it, you too, Aki.

Ichinose's P.O.V.

"Aki, I- I lo-love you!" I confessed at last.

"Ichinose-kun… I love you too!" she shouted and tackled me which almost made me fall.

"B-but I thought you liked Endou", I said.

"I did, but I like you more", she said and kissed me on the lips.

"Congrats, you two!" shouted Rika from behind and we saw all the girls of the soccer club plus Domon.

"You guys saw?" shouted both me and Aki.

"Yeah, congrats dude. You finally said it", congratulated Domon.

"I can't believe I was able to video tape it", said Rika.

"Me too!" shouted Haruna happily.

"Gomenasai, Aki-san, Rika-san saw me walking around and dragged me here suddenly", apologized Mitsuko who came down from the tree.

"You guys better not show those videos to the other members", I said.

"Aaaaaawwwww, no fun", whined Haruna and Rika.

"I don't care! Don't show it to them!" I yelled.

"This makes you two the first official couple", said Fuyuka.

"Yeah, since Mitsuko hasn't made decision….." said Natsumi.

"Will you everyone stop bringing that up?" asked Mitsuko blushing.

"Nah, it is fun to tease you", said Touko.

"Touko-san, that's mean. Then what about you and Tsunami-san?" Mitsuko shot back.

"Th-that has nothing to do with this!" shouted Touko. Then everyone started laughing and having fun.

-Time skip: Monday-

"Morning, everyone", I greeted to everyone.

"You seem happy. Something happen?" asked Kazemaru.

"That's because he final-mph!" said Domon until I muffled his mouth.

"You finally what?" asked Endou.

"Ichinose-kun!" shouted Aki, "I thought I told you not to leave without me."

"Sorry, you were taking too long", I apologized.

"Does anyone think those two are being unusually flirty?" asked Midorikawa. I thought we were about to be caught, until Mitsuko saved us.

"Of course not, now let's go to class Ryuuji-kun", said Mitsuko.

"Huh? But….." Midorikawa started.

"Please! I think we should really go", said Mitsuko with her pleading eyes, and then Midorikawa gave in.

"*blush* o-okay, let's go", said Midorikawa.

"Arigatou, Mitsuko-chan", whispered Aki.

"No problem, see you at lunch Aki-san", said Mitsuko. Afterwards everyone went to their classrooms.

"We sure were lucky Mitsuko covered for us", I said.

"Yeah, she knows how to keep her promises", said Aki smiling sweetly.

"I love you", I told her.

"I love you too", she said and pecked me on the cheek and went into her classroom. _I am a really am love-sick for her and always will be._

End

Mitsuko: That's the end of the story.

Ichinose: That was shorter than your story, way shorter.

Mitsuko: I'm almost ran out of ideas because of the death trap called school.

Aki: But, you are making a fan fiction for Touko and Tsunami right?

Mitsuko: Yup, and you two were lucky Ichinose-san because if it was longer it would be more embarrassing.

Touko: You're serious about the fan fiction thing?

Mitsuko: Of course. Everyone I hoped you enjoyed! And feel free to read the next fan fiction.

Tsunami & Touko: Please don't TT^TT


End file.
